Nathan Clarke
"Well, that's not the way I see it. The Humans are jealous and are envious of our abilities. Their all like kids who desire a toy they cannot have." ''-Nathan'' Nathan Clarke, code-named Volt, was a soft spoken turned fierce electrokinetic superhuman that fought along side his best friends and mentor. Early Life Most of Nathan Clarke's early life is unknown but he came into the care of Ben Pelley at the very young age of 12. Due to Akari's plan Nathan was orphaned along with Aaron Kirk, Jessica Greene, and Rosie Hernandez. Ben realized all of the kids were superhumans and to protect them from the media he took them in. From this point onward Nathan was trained and cared for along side Rosie, who he would later develope romantic feelings for, Aaron and Jessica. Young Adult Nathan developed into a respectful reserved young man. He continually formed new ideas about superhumans and loved to test the limits of his powers. He discovered his ability to control metal in this way. Nathan was asleep when A.S.T.I.A. was intiated but was able to quickly awaken and join his friends in driving to Ben's home. Physical Appearance Nathan is an African American with light skinned complexion. He is 6"1 and has a lean build from years of tough and steady training. Nathan has a slight curly afro and tends to wear clothes that allude to his powers, such as shirts with electricity or lightning on them. Ex. When he and Amelia were at ''Khan's Breakfast and Dinner ''he wore a shirt with a lightning symbol on it. Personality Nathan growing up was very level headed and soft spoken and usually calm. He persisted as he grew up that he be called Tesla as he admired Nikola Tesla's work. As he and his friends grew up he developed romantic feelings for Rosie Hernandez but never approached her about it until he was much older. He is also usually upfront about his distaste for certain things. Especially when in confrontations with Aaron. Beliefs Nathan enjoyed studying philosophy and eventually came into the mindset that Christianity and the Bible belonged to Humans and didn't pertain to Superhumans, specifically. He believed Superhumans were created in God's image and therefore needed a higher or advanced religion. He began to see the Humans as unfit to rule the naton any longer. Powers and Abilities *Electrokinesis: Nathan Clarke was at first only able to alter the moment of electrical currents. As he trained more and aged he was able to generate electricity (to an extent), manipulate lightning, and overload circuits. Soon he was able to generate much larger electricity and even control larger electrical devices, such as when he caused a power outages in the WS Hotel and the city. Nathan cannot generate electricity forever however and needs to "recharge" every so often. *Metal Manipulation : Clarke can also control and manipulate metal and he has displayed this ability numerous times. He didn't realize he had this ability until he was around the age of sixteen. He can move, re-shape, and manipulate most metals. When Mark Anderson fired bullets at him during the all out brawl on Drome Street Nathan displayed his effiencency with this secondary ability by sending all but one of the bullets off course. He would later also break himself out of the PowerSap Device and futhermore the facility itself all the while tearing walls apart and breaking down metal gates in the Sewer system to escape the facility.